Downpour
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: When a distraught young man stumbles out the woods covered in blood the police want answers to there puzzling questions. Why did four friends go into the woods but more importantly why did only one come out? - Rated MA for Strong Language, Lemons, Violence/Horror/Gore
1. Preface

PREFACE

Who am I you ask?

Well let me start by saying that there comes a time in everyone's life when the idea of eternity becomes more real than you can imagine. Your life, everything that meant something to you will eventually rot into a solitary, hollow existence. The sound of crows cawing and the wind whistling as it wraps itself around the trees were the only sounds I could hear next to my rapidly beating heart.

My whole body was numb; I didn't know if it was because it was so cold or if it was because I had given up. I don't even know how my legs found the will to continue because I had truly given up on life, hope and everything.

Step by step my bare feet scrapped along the forest floor turning them deeper shades of brown from the dirt. I had no idea where I was, how long it has been or where I was going; the only thing I could do was keep walking. My whole body ached and no matter how many times I changed my posture I couldn't find one ounce of comfort.

I held my arm to my chest and growled as my shoulder popped back into place. My jaw was throbbing and the blood still oozed out of my mouth from the tooth that had been pulled out forcefully. I gathered the blood up in my mouth and spat it on the earth before grabbing my chest again. It was my ribs that hurt the most; every time I trod on a branch and it snapped I kept having the same recurring image of my ribs breaking.

The only good thing to happen so far was that the bleeding from my head had finally stopped; but it stained the whole side of my face a deep crimson red. I tried to examine the blood stains that was on my torn shirt and the blood covering my palms but my vision was that blurred my hands looked like distorted red blobs as I held them out in front of me. I didn't have to see it to know that it was there because I knew that this blood was not mine.

"If you go down to the woods today" I heard _her_ evil voice as she sang in my head.

I pulled at my hair and slapped at my head.

No. Not that song again!

Oh god, please anything but that!

"If you go down to the woods today you better not go alone,  
Its quiet down here in the woods today, you'll be safer to stay at home,  
If you go down to the woods today you better not say a word,  
because you will die screaming and never ever be heard"

"No" I screamed pulling at my hair.

Before I knew it the world started to crumble and turn upside down. It felt like I was rolling and tumbling for ages. I growled out in pain as my back slammed again something hard then I realised I must have fallen down a hill or a slope of some sort. I panted heavily as it felt like my ribs were about to cave into my lungs. I had gotten used to the texture of the forest floor that's why I was curious to know what this unfamiliar terrain was I was lying on.

I turned my head to look but the darkness from the sky mixed with my blurred vision couldn't make it out. Instead of using my sight I decided to feel around instead. I hissed in pain but eventually I sat up and felt around with my hands. The surface was hard and gritty but also smooth in some places. Is it possible that after minuets, hours, day or even weeks; I had no idea, of being alone that I had finally stumbled onto a road?

Roads are just a huge part of things people take for granted in this world. They never appreciate where it came from or who built it. A road was built for a reason; to get you from A to B. This road was also built for a reason and it must lead somewhere, but which way to go. Up or down?

With a painful sigh I somehow managed to pull myself back up to my feet. I glanced up the road then glanced in the opposite direction; it was pointless because I couldn't see anything anyway. I began walking up the road, not by choice but because my feet were literally dragging the rest of body along with them because the longer I stayed still the more painful my body and ankles felt.

I stumbled a few times and fell on my knees; again I didn't know how my body kept on going. I walked in the middle of the road. Not that I was expecting a car to come along and eventually plough into me, it was because it felt like the dark shadows from the trees on either side of the road were trying to grab me and pull me back in.

I walked for what seemed like eternity and studied every sound that came from this hell I was enduring. I knew what animal was watching me from the shadows, what birds were cawing or chirping; not by name but from sound. There was one sound that was new which I couldn't make out. The sound was familiar to me but from a distance it sounded like humming then it turned into roaring as it got closer. With it came lights which eventually blinded me as it slowed down.

I stopped and raised my hand up to cover my eyes from whatever it was. My vision was still blurred so I couldn't make out what it was. I heard what sounded like a door open then I thought I heard talking; I heard a male voice speak to me.

No.

They have found me.

This was it.

I was going to die!

"Put your hands up!" The male voice commanded.

His voice was unfamiliar, it wasn't _him_; this was good. I swallowed the blood that had gathered in my mouth again and shuddered at the metallic taste.

"Clasp you hands together and place them above your head, palms up!" He instructed again.

I followed his instructions. I was hurting so much and too exhausted to argue, fight and defy his commands. I lifted both hands around the back of my head and hissed as my already throbbing shoulder blade popped out its socket again. I probably looked like I had been in a bloodbath so I could understand why whoever they were was being so carful of me.

"Chief, I think that's one of those kids!" I heard another voice say.

"Where are the others?" I think the chief asked.

I tried to clear my already dry throat and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Where are the others?" He asked again more firmly this time.

I tried to gather up some saliva then I tried to answer again.

"There all dead" I whispered, my voice was so hoarse.

"Who are you?" The chief asked.

Who am I you ask?

My name is Edward Cullen. Now let me tell you the story of how one mistake left us all condemned to a series of malicious consequences …

* * *

**Hello my darlings we meet once again!  
After having loads of new jobs, a baby, a new house, 4 pcs and 3 laptops that all broke on me! I have finally began writing again! Whoo hoo! :D**

**Ok so lets begin for my previous readers - Updates for FPWL is in motion and VOS is on hold as i have a major writers block! ... "Say what, oh no she didn't" .. Yeah i did sorry :(  
For new readers i wanted to say a big fat "HI" and go and check out my other stories and please review.**

**Ok so ive had this story tucked away for a while; a long while!  
So instead of letting it rot away thought id pop in on and share it with you all.  
Let me no what you all think. Chapter One will be up shortly!  
****Warning this story is going to dark places so if you don't like blood and gore  
then quit being a baby and read it anyway :D****Now enough talk lets head off to Chapter One - This way**


	2. Attitude Ajustment

CHAPTER ONE – ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT  
EDWARD POV

"Wake up, wake up!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that annoying squeaky voice that belongs to my sister would some how disappear.

"Edward Cullen get your ass up right now" She ordered.

"Fuck off!" I growled.

"Nice to know that my big brothers vocabulary list still only consists of four words which includes fuck, shit, piss and dick!"

"You're forgetting bitch!" I spat opening my eyes.

Alice was stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently which was covered by no doubt a five inch designer pair of shoes. Her voice was too big for her tiny frame. Her short jet black hair shot out into random spikes and her attire was immaculate. She reminded me of a very annoying pixie.

"Were going to be late for school" She informed me.

"We, who's we?"

"Edward I told you yesterday my car is in the garage and Emmett's jeep is packed ready for our camping trip tomorrow"

Fuck sake!

I climbed out of bed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine ill be down in a bit" I said heading towards my on-suit bathroom.

"Edward"

"I said ill be down in a bit!" I almost growled.

Without another word she nodded and left leaving me alone in my solitude; that's how I liked it. I didn't know what her problem was her lazy ass could have walked because school was only around the corner; fuck everything was just around the corner in this tiny shit town which was called Forks.

I could count the building that was in Forks on one hand which included a school, hospital, shops, houses, oh yeah and fuck all else!

I hated Forks I couldn't wait to graduate to get the fuck out of here. I have always been like this from as far back to when I can remember. Even though I had Alice and my best friend Emmett to keep me on my toes I always prefer being by myself and doing my own thing. My behaviour had escalated and got worse a few years back. When I was told I couldn't do something I went out and did it and made the consequences two times worse. I hated everything and everyone. I would steal, cheat, lie and stop at nothing to get what I wanted everything from money, drugs, sex and alcohol.

Within the last six months I have managed to tune my behaviour down because I had finally realised what it was doing to Esme to see her seventeen year old son living the life of a thirty year old man; and it killed her. I often wonder how Emse and Carlisle have the patience and the ability to put up with half of my shit.

What can I say about Esme and Carlisle? They are without a doubt the most caring, kind, extraordinary and the most selfless people I know. I have never wanted for anything as Carlisle being a doctor and Esme being an interior designer our family was quite wealthy, but despite all that they were not my real parents; Alice is not my real sister either for that matter.

Alice and I were both adopted. I was adopted when I was six, and believe it or not as much as I tried I couldn't even remember who my real parents were. Maybe I had supressed my childhood memories who the fuck knows. Alice was adopted shortly after me and we were both orphans but the only difference was Alice's parents died in a car crash whilst me however I would say I was abandoned.

I often asked myself why my father didn't want me; and more importantly why didn't my own mother want me, the mother who gave birth to me and brought me into this world. I guess there is a part of me that likes to wallow in hate and self pity. Alice's parents didn't choose to leave her where mine did. I always knew I was adopted and I didn't pluck up the courage to ask about my parents until I was about thirteen.

Apparently a police officer found me wondering around by the side of a road somewhere; again I have no such memory of this. I had given them my first name then I never spoke another word to anybody until Esme and Carlisle took me home twelve months later. It was only supposed to be temporary until my parents were found but they never were. Nobody had reported a missing child or came forth to claim me so I was put into the child care system. Maybe my parents didn't want to be found; like I said before abandoned!

I shrugged out my bottoms and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin. I washed my body and watched as the soap suds made its way around my black tribal tattoo that was snaked around the whole of my right arm.

This tattoo just brought a memory of Emmett and me drunk in Port Angeles, in a backstreet tattoo studio. Not one of my finest moments but it was a nice tattoo; the fucker did a good job. More importantly it was just another reminder of how rebellious I was and how once again I was a big fucking disappointment to Carlisle and Esme.

I thought this shower would relax me but it just made me more annoyed. I huffed and climbed out. I quickly dried myself and walked into my walk-in wardrobe. I put on clean Calvin's and socks. I lazily browsed through my clothes which contained the colours black, white and grey.

'God you are so morbid' I would hear Alice whine in my head. Flamboyance wasn't my thing.

I grabbed a pair of black jeans and slipped into my black army ankle boots leaving the laces untied. I then grabbed a plain white v-neck top and checked my appearance in the mirror.

My skin was pale; too pale. My reddish bronze spiked hair sat messy on the top of my head. Slight stubble was present on my square jaw line and emerald green jaded eyes looked back at me, again my mind wondered back to whom I inherited these features from; I would never know.

I shrugged my leather jacket on and picked up the books I needed for today's lessons. Thank fuck it was Friday, then again it was nothing to get excited about because Alice had planned a camping trip this weekend.

Yes look at me jumping for excitement. Alice's idea of family bonding and a fun experience was to be trapped in the woods for the whole weekend with Emmett sitting on a boggy infested floor singing Kumbaya around a fucking campfire!

Fuck sake!

The only reason I was going was because Emmett was going and his was bringing his bag of friends and by that I mean weed.

"Edward we're going to be late and we have to pick Emmett up" Alice's voice shouted up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and took off slamming my bedroom door behind me. I descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Edward, would you like breakfast?" Esme smiled.

Esme was always dressed to impress. She wore a white knee length dress with a gold band that wrapped around her tiny waist. I had got so used to the sounds of her heels clicking of the hard wood floors that I barley even remember a time when she wore flats. Her long golden locks swayed past her shoulders as she walked over to me and planted a kiss onto my cheek.

"No thanks" I said grabbing my car keys off the island than was centred in the middle of the immaculate white marbled kitchen.

I hurried my way outside to my silver Volvo; Alice was already waiting outside for me.

"About time" She huffed.

I gave her my middle finger then climbed into my car.

"You need an attitude adjustment"

"And you need to shut the fuck up or get out of my car"

She rolled her eyes and began tapping away on her Iphone. Not bothering with my seatbelt I speed off towards school.

I pulled up in the schools parking lot within ten minuets. I parked up next to an old rusted Chevy truck then I grabbed my books and climbed out my car.

"Edward do you mind if my friend" Alice began but she was interrupted by Emmett's loud mouth.

"Fuckers you were supposed to pick me up!" He boomed.

Emmett was a huge guy; not fat but muscular. I was muscular but Emmett was one hell of a beast. His football jersey looked like it was about to rip from his biceps.

"Pack your jeep last night she said. Ill get Edward to pick you up in the morning she said" he said mimicking Alice's high voice.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"We were supposed to but grumpy guts here slept in as usual" he scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed into the building. I headed down the hallway to my first lesson trigonometry. I groaned inward as I saw Tanya with her bleached blonde, plastic cronies huddled around her by her locker.

"Hey Edward fancy another night behind the school bike shed" Tanya winked and her cronies giggled.

"Fuck you gutter slut!" I spat not even looking in her direction.

Tanya was my, what you call it play thing. There are two types of woman in this world; girlfriend material and fuck material. A girlfriend was loyal, loving, caring and giving; Tanya was none of those things. Tanya was simply a fuck toy that I used when I needed to get off; she meant nothing to me. In fact the mere thought of her made me feel sick which is why I said she _was_ my play thing.

Trigonometry dragged so did English. I was now sat at my usual lunch table picking at my food when Emmett slumped down on the chair next to me and placed his huge plateful of food down on the table.

"Did you get the stuff?" I asked him.

"Yep" He grinned from ear to ear.

Thank fuck for that at least this camping trip has one good thing about it. Hopefully I would get that high the whole trip would be a daze.

"Hi" Alice beamed taking the seat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

Alice never sat at this table which explains why she didn't have any food or her belonging with her.

"I was trying to ask you earlier if you wouldn't mind my friend coming camping with us?"

"Why would I care?" I mumbled.

"I'm just asking?"

"Its fine bring who ever you like"

"Well I just thought beings as you have got Emmett then I could bring"

"I said its fine Alice" I huffed.

"Thanks" She smiled then bounced off to where ever she came from.

"Why are you so hard on her bro" Emmett asked shortly after.

I ignored his question and continued to sip my water. The feeling of guilt began to wash over me. As much as Alice annoys the shit out of me and as much as I don't show it; I loved her to death.

Even though we wasn't blood and there was no paperwork to official state that we were siblings she was my sister; my kid sister. As well as Esme and Carlisle id dragged Alice through my shit as well. I don't know how many hours she was up or laying awake worrying about me. Worrying: if I was in jail, passed out on a bench or worse lying dead in a ditch somewhere. I guess I was just too selfish to see what my actions were doing to everybody.

The bell rang which brought me out of thought. I quickly discarded my left over food and headed to Biology. I watched as Lauren one of Tanya's cronies walked in behind one of Alice's friends; Bella.

"Oops sorry" Lauren laughs as she pushes the books out of Bella's hands making them fall to the floor.

I roll my eyes at her childish behaviour and bend down to help her.

"Here" I said passing her books.

She looked up and I was met by her heart shaped face and deep brown doe eyes. She blushed ferociously then quickly looked back down and hid her face behind her long, flow of chocolate brown hair.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

I walked over to my seat and placed my books on the table. Bella took her usual seat next to me. Once again I sarcastically thanked Mr Banner for the seating arrangements. If it were up to me I would sit at the back of the classroom on my own. Mr Banned wheeled an old TV in; it looked like something out of the 90's.

"Ok class we are going to be studying exotic plant life please watch the video in silence and take notes" he informed us.

I noticed Bella immediately got her notepad out and began to write today's date, then my mind wondered and thought does she actually do everything she was told. Mr Banner turned the lights out and began to play the video.

I let my eyes close about fifteen minuets into in then opened them again as my phone buzzed in my pocket. Mr Banner cleared his throat and glared at me as if to say turn-it-off.

I pulled it out my pocket and hid it under the table. I set it on silent and read the message; it was from Alice.

'Hi what you doing - A'

I shook my head and replied back.

'Fucking your friend on the biology table - E' I couldn't help but smirk.

Alice already knew that Bella was my lab partner so I knew she would understand straight away.

'Leave her alone – A'

'Alright keep you hair on – E'

I waited for about five minuets for her reply.

'My hair is on and gorgeous thank you! And you better not be an ass to her when we go camping'

My breathing hitched as I re-read the message again and again.

What the fuck!

* * *

**As promised Chapter One Complete.**  
**Chapter Two coming soon!**  
**Review **  
**Love you all**  
**xxx**


	3. Guilty Pleasure

**CHAPTER TWO – GUILTY PLEASURE**

**EDWARD POV**

Biology went slow. I never replied to Alice's message because this trip would officially suck. So before I stuck in the woods with Alice and Emmett and now she has thrown a goody toes shoes into the mix. I growled inwards; I couldn't be bothered anymore. I was planning to go and get wasted the whole time with Emmett. I'll let Alice get on with her girlie things and Bella get on with reading books and playing scrabble or whatever it is good girls do nowadays.

I let my eyes fall onto the table and they drifted to Bella who lifted the sleeve up on her top to look at her watch. The purple bruise on her wrist didn't go unnoticed to me. It started to turn yellow so I knew it wasn't a fresh one; trust me I've had plenty of them to know.

My curiosity was peeked but I didn't dwell on it as the bell rang. I grabbed my books and took off out the class and made my way to Social Studies. Somebody slammed into me which caused them to fall flat on her back. I was about to help them up then laughed when I noticed it was Lauren from my Biology class. Her face was caked in layers of make-up and her eyes were covered in thick eyeliner and mascara.

"God Edward watch it you idiot!" She cursed on the floor.

"Well maybe if you didn't walk around with your fucking eyes painted shut you would see where you were going" I hissed.

I heard a little giggle next to me; it was Bella. She hid her smile behind her hand and walked off. Oh well I guess I made somebody happy today. Serves Lauren right for what she did to Bella in Biology. I walked off without even a glance down to the tramp on the floor.

Social Studies went surprising fast it was because Emmett was in here with me. We talked about the exciting camping trip, not! I was thankful that I had a free period next so I could get the fuck out of here then I remembered that I had to wait for Alice to finish.

Fuck sake!

"What time are you picking me up in the morning?" I asked Emmett as we walked out of class.

"You can walk mother fucker you didn't pick me up this morning" He said grabbing me into a head lock.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tackled him to the floor in the hallway. Students gathered around in shock but the laughter coming from the pair of us signalled that we were only play fighting.

"That's enough you two!" Mrs Cope shouted.

We broke apart and I collected my things that were sprayed on the floor.

"Alright don't get your panties in a twist" Emmett laughed.

"More like bloomers" I added under my breath

"Ill pick you guys up at 5am"

"What!"

That was way too early for my liking.

"Alice's orders" He laughed walking off.

Fucking Alice!

I took off down the hallway and out the side exit. I had an hour to kill so I decided to drive down the street to the local Thriftway.

I entered the store and grabbed a basket then headed down the booze isle. I grabbed a couple packs of beer then headed down the confectionary isle. Nothing worse than getting high and not being able to satisfy your cravings; I loved the munchies!

I grabbed bags of cheetos and a variety of chips off the shelves then stocked up on ding dongs, reeses and my all time favourite Twinkies! I headed to the checkout and waited in this specific line then placed my items onto the conver belt.

"Hello Edward nice to see you" The cashier smiled.

Her short pink hair was immaculately brushed and she gave me a million dollar smile.

"Hi Kayleigh" I smirked.

She began putting my items through the till and I bagged them up at the end; she didn't even glance twice at the alcohol I was illegally buying. Kayleigh knew my age but what can I say; she was cool like that. Kayleigh and Emmett dated for a while but they broke up because her family decided to relocate to New York in a couple of week's time so she didn't want to do the whole long-distance relationship thing. It's going to be a bitch to find somebody else to serve me.

"Anything else?" She smiled.

"Bottle of Jack and a pack of smokes please" I grinned.

"Your usual?"

"Yeah"

She reached around to the shelf behind her.

"Is that all?"

"No can you not move and get back with Emmett because I can't watch his sorry ass mope around anymore"

She blushed and managed to push out a smile. I could see that her decision to end the relationship was just as upsetting to her as it was to Emmett.

She bagged them both up for me. I paid using my card and thanked her then took off out the store. I carefully placed the items in the back seat and took off back to school.

I pulled up in the parking again within ten minuets. I parked up towards the back of the parking lot so I was facing the school. I had twenty minuets left to wait so I turned on the radio. I reached into the back and pulled out a couple of Twinkies and began too much down on them; fucking orgasm in a sponge.

After another ten minuets I pulled out my pack of smokes from the bag and a lighter from the glove compartment. I climbed out my car and lit up a smoke; then closed the door behind me. I leaned lazily against the door putting my foot behind me to keep my balance. The sound of a roaring motorbike caught my attention.

A broad muscular guy rode up the parking lot and pulled up next to the rusty Chevy truck where my car was parked earlier. His skin was olive and he had jet black long hair that was tied into a ponytail. He didn't look familiar and by that I mean from this bit of town, maybe he was from the reservations down in La Push which again was another apart of shitty ass Forks. He dismounted his bike then strangely began looking into the window of the Chevy truck. I inhaled my cigarette and turned my attention up in the sky.

"How many times have I got to call you to get an answer!" I heard a husky voice growl.

My attention was now on the guy with none other than Alice's friend Bella; where the fuck had she come from?

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean" She stuttered.

"Your so stupid, look at you, your pathetic" He snorted.

She wasn't even listening to the guy she found the floor more interesting to look at. This was none of my business and I was not about to step in and fight her battles. I had an uneasy feeling as to where that bruise on her wrist came from.

"Look at me when im talking to you!" He hissed and grabbed her arm.

This shit was about to get real. Despite my flaws and everything I have done I have never in my life hit a woman and I will not tolerate seeing it being done before my eyes either. She could have handled herself but now his got his hands on her so that's a different game altogether. Without hesitation my legs took off into their direction.

"Jacob stop, please your hurting me" She squeaked as he nearly yanked her arm out of her socket.

"You hurt yourself Bella, this is your fault, and you make me hurt you!"

"Let me go" She pleads with him.

The closer I got to him the bigger he became. He was built like a shit brick house but there was still no comparison to Emmett.

"Oi she said let her go are you fucking deaf!" I snarled.

Bella's teary desperate eyes shot straight to me. Whoever this Jacob guy was dropped her arm and spun around to meet my glaring eyes.

"This doesn't concern you leech!" He growled back.

"I have made it my concern, so now it's a problem and trust me mother fucker you don't want me to be your problem" I hissed through my gritted teeth.

My fists were in balls and I parted my feet ready to square up and take this mother fucker down. He mirrored by stance but the dickhead didn't see Emmett coming up from behind him. He barricaded himself in front of Bella and Emmett's cute cuddly teddy bear persona from before was now replaced with none other than the hulk. The sound of student's fleaing the school surrounded us but there voices were drained out as I was locked into a death stare.

"Back off, i've just come to get what's mine!" He growls at me.

"Well you must be deaf and fucking stupid if you think your going to get past me to get what you want"

"Then you would be even more of an idiot if you think you will get past me first, then him!" Emmett spat.

Jacob spun round and looked up to Emmett who was also stood ready for a fight. It didn't take long for it to register that he was outnumbered and didn't stand a chance against us.

He let out a defeated growl and climbed onto his motorbike.

"This isn't over!" He shouts before taking off.

"Fuck that felt good, wished I could have smashed his face him. Who was he anyway?" Emmett asked.

I ignored his question and looked over to Bella who gave me a small but reassuring smile.

"Oh god, Bella are you alright?" Alice asked worriedly looking at her friends tear stained face.

"What you have done, I told you to be nice!" She growled at me.

Me. She growled at me. Oh no she didn't!

"I haven't done fuck all!" I defended myself.

It's nice to know that I was the first person she put the blame on. Was I that: selfish, mean spirited, nasty, hurtful, disgraceful waste of a human being?

Yes you are Edward my own subconscious answered for me.

"Fuck you Alice!" I hissed.

I almost ran back to my car, I could have waited for her but I didn't; bitch!

I took off out the parking lot and headed for home.

I didn't bother fucking about with food and shit I went straight up to my room and slammed the door; locking the world out behind me. I was so annoyed, so angry and depressed but why I didn't no.

'_Teenage hormones'_ Emse's voice repeated in my head. Maybe I just needed to let off some steam I thought to myself.

I took my leather jacket off and placed my belonging down on the top of my TV unit. I headed to my on-suit and ran the shower then stripped out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my skin.

I pushed my palms up against the walls and let my forehead rest against the cold tiles. The water trickled onto my head and made my once spiked hair paste to my face. I felt the build up begin in the pit of my stomach and felt my cock twitch in excitement.

My mind wonders to the physical form of a woman's body. My imagination is unleashed and starts to create the image for my aching needs. I kept one hand on the tiles to steady myself whilst my other one slides down my stomach and I takes hold of my throbbing cock. Her legs are so long, her body: slender but curvy in all the right places. Her breasts so perky and round; enough to fit perfectly in my hand.

Her pussy is aching and wet for me. My eyes follow the Brazilian strip down to her aching centre. Oh how would I love to lick that, suck that and fuck that! My hand starts to stoke up and down my cock. I tease myself as the build up in my stomach tightens. I pretend that she is stroking me.

She gets on her hands and knees and again my imagination goes into over drive. I imagine her lips, so plump; so kissable. God I wanted to fuck her mouth so bad!

Her hair: long, short, blonde, brown? I asked myself. Long and brown my cock agreed. Her lips part and her tongue peeked out and teased the tip of my cock.

Fuck!

My cock disappears into her mouth and my breathing hitches. I slow the pace of my hand down because I am on the edge. I wait for the build up to subside then I continue.

Her tongue flicks my cock to tell me she was still here; wanting me and needing me. She takes my cock into her hand and starts to pump my length as her tongue caresses the head of my cock.

I imagine her eyes as she looks up to me whilst she takes the whole of my length into her mouth again. Her deep chocolate orbs stare at me under her thick long lashes with lush and desire. My cock plunged into her mouth faster and faster, the build up was there again; and I didn't stop. My hand pumped faster; my cock was begging for its release. This was it going to cum.

My body convulsed and I exploded with a satisfying loud groan. Cum spilled out over my clasped hand and dripped onto the tiled wall. My pace slowed and when I stopped I had to catch my breath that had become so heavy.

I had endured pure pleasure but now I was rid with guilt because it was now that I realised that my imaginary woman was not so imaginary at all because it was none other than Bella Swan.

* * *

**Holy fuck a duck in the ass! Shower scene hot or what!**  
**There we go chapter 2 all finished as promised.**  
**I would like to thank my wonderful best friend Kaylee (Aka) MissDelight**  
**for helping me through the shower scene, we had some laughs writing it :D**  
**Chapter Three will be up shortly!**  
**What else is there to say oh yeah ... REVIEW! **  
**Love you all **  
**xxxxxx**


	4. Revelations

**CHAPTER TWO – REVELATIONS**

**BELLA POV**

Tears once again pricked my eyes as I watched Edward almost run away from the parking lot. Oh how I do wish that I could take away whatever pain he had inside of him.

"Bella whatever he said to you I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Alice said beside me.

"It wasn't Edward, it was Jacob" I whispered.

"What!" Alice growled.

"Who's Jacob?" I think the guy was called Emmett asked beside me.

I didn't want to go into detail because I barley even knew the guy.

"Well let me tell you if that fucker on the motorbike shows up here again ill stick my fist so far up his ass he will be sneezing on my fucking fingers" He boomed.

"Oh my God he was here?" Alice's eyes widened.

"Who was here?"

"Shut up Emmett" Alice said crossing her arms.

"I need to go" I said climbing into my Chevy truck that I named Valery.

"Bella" Alice called after me.

As much as I loved Alice I just had to get away from it all. Valery's engine choked then roared to life. I had lost count the amount of times my mother called it a death trap and told me to get rid of it but I couldn't. Valery and I had bonded, old and rusted as she was; she was my baby.

I drove home following the speed limit as always with tears stinging my eyes. I lived not far from the school so it only took me a few minuets to get home. My mothers car was not in the driveway so it told me that she must have already left to visit Aunty Eleanor to help look after Uncle Frank.

I had the house to myself for the whole weekend which in a way I was glad so I could have some time by myself. My mother Renee was a care giver and she did her best to bring me up being a single parent because my father Charlie took off when I was three. My mother was in her mid thirties; she had me at the young age of nineteen. I loved my mother but she made wrong decisions and had the heart of my age; a seventeen year old.

I pulled up and parked Valery on the driveway. I slung my backpack on and took off up the porch steps. My house was so old and outdated. White wood panelling covered the whole outside of this two story house. The house was my grans and when she sadly passed my mother inherited it; Aunty Eleanor still won't let it go. After almost eight years after grandma swans death aunty Eleanor still says that their mother favoured Renee but I didn't know what her problem was aunty Eleanor was happily married living in a big posh house in Seattle with three kids that have all got fancy college diplomas. What can I say some people are just greedy and money goes to money.

I entered the house and let my backpack slump to the floor in the hallway. The stairs face the front door and there were two arched doorways that lead to the living room on the right and the kitchen to the left; I opted for the kitchen.

The kitchen was washed in yellow paint that had begun to fade away and my mothers make-it-yourself flowery curtains hang down every window of the house. I headed to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, and then my attention was on the small round dining table that occupied the corner of the kitchen. I picked up the handwritten note which read '_Enjoy yourself and eat'_ then placed the twenty dollars into my back pocket.

Times were hard and money was something not to be wasted in this house. My mother was a kindergarten teacher; it paid the bills and brought the groceries to last till the next pay day so luxuries were out of the question for me. My gran left me some money to start a college fund and my mother had added to it over the years; Aunty Eleanor has no idea!

Even though my mother and gran did there best to set me up with a chance of a good education I started working for Newton's sports shop about six months ago to try and help build up my collage fund.

I placed my water on the table and headed back out then into the living room. I noticed the photo frames jotted around the mantel piece like they took pride of place; why I didn't know. I found myself gazing in the eyes of my father; or rather myself. I had inherited his brown eyes. His short brown hair lay messy on his head and the moustache that balanced on his upper lip was neatly brushed. His arm was draped around my mother and they were both smiling. He was my mother's first love and still to this day I could tell that she still loved him unconditional; why else would she keep this photo? I guess he left because he couldn't cope and he couldn't accept the fact that he was a father because he was young himself, but why run away from responsibility?

My eyes travelled to the next photo and it was me, hugging my mother and Jacob at the other side of her.

'_His so swee_t, _I'm so glad you found happiness. You're so lucky. His perfect' _I heard my mothers voice recall in my head; if only she knew.

If only she knew what a sadist, narcissistic psychopath he turned out to be, but then again I didn't no either; not in the beginning. I met him on La Push beach one summer when a couple of my other friends wanted to go surfing; that felt like a lifetime ago. Nearly two years I spent with him; more like wasted on him.

'_You so beautiful, I love you so much, I want to be with you'_ Jacob would tell me in the beginning.

'_Who were you talking to the other day? Where are you going? How long are you going to be? _He said a few months into it.

Then came the _'Your so stupid, pathetic, look how ugly you are ,no man will ever find you attractive, I am all you have got'_

I remember the first time he had hit me as if it was yesterday. I climbed out of Valery after a really long shift at Newton's. I made my way up to the house and into the kitchen where my mother was fluttering around and Jacob was sat at the table.

"Hey baby" My mother cooed.

"Hi mum"

"How was work?" She asked scrapping left over dinner plates into the bin.

"Very busy"

"Jacob cooked a lovely meal as well, shame you missed it sweetheart" She smiled.

"Yes, you're late" Jacob shot daggers at me from the corner.

"Ill grab something in a bit, I'm just going to get changed" I said fleeing up the stairs.

I walked into my room which consisted of a double bed and a dresser: bookcase that was stocked with some of my favourite authors, a desk with a very old PC and a rocking chair that sat nestled in the corner of the room. I dropped my bag, took my coat off and yawned out loud from being so tired. I didn't even realised somebody had come in until I heard the door shut behind me.

Jacob slowly walked across the room and sat down on the rocking chair, his mouth was covered under his hand that was in a fist.

"You knew I was going to cook for you today" He began.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I was saying that word a lot lately.

"I was really busy" I added.

"With whom?" he hissed though his locked jaw.

Eh? I was lost what was he talking about?

"What?"

"Who is he?" He asked more forcefully this time.

Did he really think that I was messing around with somebody else? I rubbed my eyes and squeezed my eyes shut. I was so tired I didn't need this from him.

"Jacob there is no one else, I have told you this again and again. The store was really busy and I had to work overtime. I am sorry I missed your dinner but I couldn't help it" I said rubbing my temples.

I looked up and Jacob was now stood in front of me over towering me.

"Liar" He spat.

I didn't even see it coming, the first thing I felt was pain; and then I flew backwards. The left side of face stung and I felt like my eye was about to explode out of my socket. What the hell was that?

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry" Jacob gasped.

What the? Did Jacob just hit me? No he couldn't have done could he? I some how managed to scramble to my feet. I held onto my face as my eyes began to fill up with tears.

He hit me! He just fucking hit me!

"Bella I'm"

"Don't" I spat lifting my other hand up and pointed my finger.

"Bella please"

"Get out" I ordered.

"I didn't mean"

"Get out!" I screamed in his face.

He hung his head and quickly left, leaving me in floods of tears. I know most woman out there would think why did you say with him, why did you take him back. The answer was simple, I didn't want to throw away all the good times we had before and let this one silly incident ruin everything. Afterwards he got on his knees then wrapped his arms around my waist; and cried.

He told me he didn't mean to do it, it will never happen again, he was a changed man; and I believed him. He made me feel that low I fit perfectly into his hand so he could crush me and my hopes and dreams. He controlled me from every angle of my life; to whom I spoke to, to what I wore. _'You are mine'_ he would keep telling me.

He would tell me that it was my fault, that I had made him angry so in theory I hurt myself; again I believe him. I would break-up with him and take him back then in the end it only took one person to make me see sense and that was my best friend Alice.

I owed Alice everything, she made me realise that I was worth more than that. I was not ugly, not worthless and what Jacob was doing to me was wrong; so wrong! I had broken up with him a month ago and I was still staying strong. I hated Jacob with ever fibre of my being. I couldn't wait to finish school hence why I badly needed to save as much as I could so I can go to college and escape from Forks; escape him.

I tore my gaze away from the picture and headed back out the hallway and retrieved my bag. I ascended the stairs and went into my room. I dropped my bag again and riffled under my bed looking for my black duffle bag; I found it and started to pack some clothes for the camping trip.

'_Please come camping with us_ _Bella_' Alice begged in my mind. '_It will be so much fun'_ she squeaked.

I smiled at Alice's attempt to try and coax me into going by fluttering her eyes and playing the, you-my-best-friend-ever card; it worked.

She informed me that her brother Edward and his friend Emmett would also be coming. I must say I had been friends with Alice for years but I never really spent anytime with her brother. He was without a doubt the most beautiful person I had ever known. It was like his face was carved from a marble statue with his high cheekbones, slender nose and perfectly chiselled jaw line, how can one person be that beautiful, it's not fair!

I could see that Edward had problems and that he was suffering in pain whist trying to fight his own demons; believe me I know. Maybe there was a nice guy under all of it I wondered. I heard rumours at school that he was a wild child. That he was a bully, who broke the law, defied his parents and swore a lot; I definitely believed the latter. God I have seen trash cans cleaner than that boys mouth.

Mmm Edwards mouth. Concentrate Bella! My unconscious screamed at me. Concentrate on what, Oh right packing!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I continued packing. Living in Forks which was surrounded by woodland I was pretty used to the outdoors. I would go to my stump, as I called it. It was a fallen down bit of tree that I would used to curl up on it and bury myself in a good book.

I packed a few clothes that would be ideal for the cold weather: tops, jeans and loads of oversized jumpers. I packed a couple pairs of underwear including my pink grandma knickers, it's not like I was going to show them off to anybody and besides they were comfy.

I grabbed my sleeping bag, according to Alice she and I were sharing a two man, well woman tent and the boys had there own tents. We were only staying there for two nights and three days. We were coming back on Monday because the school was closed for teacher training so they could organise and prepare there lessons and studies for the next term. Me being me I even packed a few survival things like a torch, lighter, a pocket knife, a pen and even a nail file; just encase.

I was almost done with my packing when I heard the front door open downstairs, weird. I thought my mother was staying out, maybe she had enough of Aunty Eleanor boasting about her wonderful and rich her life was.

"Mum I'm up here, how's Uncle Frank?" I shouted.

There was no answer but I was too occupied grabbing my raincoat out of my closet to even dwell on it. It wasn't until I heard my door creak open that I came out the closet and was met by eyes that once were so loving and soft but now they were filled with evil.

"Bella" Jacob smirked closing the door behind him.

I dropped the coat that was in my hands and froze.  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I started chanting in my head.  
My subconscious took her converse off and ran away leaving me speechless.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls baby" He calmly asked.

Oh no his being calm! Fuck!

Calm to me and any normal person would be exactly what is says on the tin, but Jacob being calm meant you run because he was planning stuff in his head: ways to hurt me and ways to speak to me to try and get into my head, manipulate my mind into thinking that whatever he said was true.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as his eyes scanned my duffle bag.

My subconscious made an appearance finally! Ok calm down Bella, just tell him again it's over and ask him no, tell him to leave!

"What are you doing here Jacob" I managed to push out.

"I told you I have come to get what's mine"

Fuck sake has this man got amnesia or something?

"I am not yours Jacob, we are no longer together now leave" I told him with a stern voice.

"Bella baby, I understand that you were upset with me; but I forgive you" he smiled.

Forgive me for what? Cheeky bastard!

"Come here give me a hug" He cooed.

A part of me wanted to run to him and beg him to forgive me for my stupidity but the other part of me wanted to get as far away from him as I could. Don't go to him Bella my subconscious told me. _'Your strong Bella_' Alice voice rang in my head '_Your not worthless, he is_'

"No" I told him straight.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Bella you no I hate repeating myself. Now come here!" He growled giving me a death stare.

My heart was racing and I knew that I had to go to him or suffer the consequences but I didn't want to. I had two choices either go to him and possibly make him happy or he could hit me for defying him in the first place or refuse him again and make him angrier then receive a beating; either way I was fucked. I don't know why but my mind strangely wondered to Edward and back to what happened this morning. My mind was made up I didn't want this life with him involved. I could do this on my own; I didn't need him and his horrible, lying heart!

"Are you fucking deaf I said no?" I growled.

All smiles gone, his lips were now pressed into a hard line and his eyebrows pulled down in the middle; he was absolutely pissed!

"You sound like that fucking leech from the parking lot earlier" He spat.

I shook my head; I had played into his game. I had given him ammunition to use on me. Stupid Bella!

"Are you fucking him?" He glares.

"No" I whisper.

Don't answer him Bella! I screamed at myself.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I don't like lying!" He snarls.

Shit his so angry!

"Does he fuck you like I fuck you" He said reaching for the button on his jeans.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

He unzips his jeans and takes his cock out into his hand. He starts playing with himself as tears begin to fill up in my eyes.

"Please just leave me alone Jacob"

Yeah Bella that will do it and now you have asked him instead of telling him. Way to go Bella I scolded myself.

"Show me now you suck his cock Bella" he murmured.

Oh god, oh god. Think of a way out Bella!

My first thought was to actually suck his cock then bite it off but that thought made me want to puke. My mind drifted to Alice what would she have done in this situation? Knowing Alice she would grab the nearest thing and throw it at him, and just like that a light switch went off in my head. I looked and the closest thing to me was a lamp on my bed side table. Without thinking my body took over and I picked up the lamp and threw it at his head.

He growled as the sound of the smashing lamp echoed around the house. This was my chance I took off and charged past him but he grabbed onto my wrist and backhanded me across the face. I stumbled and fall into my bedroom door.

My cheek is stinging and I have ringing in my ears. Get up Bella!

I scramble to my feet but he pulls me back by my hair right into his grasp; causing me to yelp out.

"Fucking bitch!" He screams into my ear.

I kick my feet out and push off my bedroom door making him slam to the ground with me on top of him. I elbowed him in his balls which made him release his grip on me.

"Fuck!" He grumbled holding his crotch.

Ha!

I once again get to my feet and run to the door and ripped it open. I sprint down the hallway and literally flew down the stairs. I lost my footing and fell on the last step then I went hurling onto the floor.

"Bella!" Jacob shouts.

He was so angry! Get up Bella! I told myself again.

I got up and ran to the front door and took off down the porch steps being carful not to fall this time. Jacobs's bike was parked up by the curb but I ignored it. My first thought was to run so I did. I couldn't have used Valery anyway my keys were in my coat pocket.

I ran that fast my legs felt like they were going to fall off, the only thing I could hear next to my rapid heart beat and heavy breathing was Jacobs's voice in the distance calling me as I disappeared into the treeline.

* * *

**There we go chapter three all finished and we get a peek into Bella's life and mind.**  
**Please understand that Domestic Abuse is not a subject to be laughed at looked down upon.**  
**Many woman and men suffer at the hands of their partners and don't speak up.**  
**Its easy for somebody on the outside to look in and judge. Abusers no how to control and manipulate there victims and other around them; even you!**  
**This is not a taboo subject anymore, if you feel something or see something then say something!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up shortly.  
REVIEW folks.****  
Many thanks once again.  
Love you all****xxxx**


	5. The Watcher 1

**CHAPTER 3.5 – THE WATCHER**

**UNKNOWN POV**

I watch her from a distance as I watched all of them at one time or another. I looked down upon her beauty as I stayed hidden up here in the tree. She has not come out this time to read her book as she usually did, in fact she didn't even have a coat; she must be cold.

Her eyes were red and moist; she had been crying. That was not a question it was a fact. The redness around her cheekbone stood out; it didn't faze me.

I hummed my mothers lullaby in my head as I watched her sit on the same tree stump she normally sat on and watched as she cried endless sobs into her hands.

What was the cause of her sadness and the wound on her face this time I wondered, a slap or a punch?

Maybe she will leave that fucking disgusting mongrel this time. He was a dog; that needed to be put down. The excitement began to build up from the pit of my stomach.

Tomorrow, I told myself.

The games begin tomorrow …


	6. Eye Spy

**CHAPTER FOUR - EYE SPY**

**BELLA POV**

I cried for what seemed like hours and sat shivering on my stump as the cold whistled around the trees. The sun had disappeared ages ago and was now replaced by the moon.

My tears have all dried out.

'_Are you fucking him?'_ Jacobs's voice rang in my head. The amount of times he had accused me of cheating on him and the amount of times I defended myself it was unbelievable. Jacob was the only person I had ever slept with and he knew that. I shook my head in annoyance. I should have just said yeah I did fuck Edward but then again he probably would have smashed my head in.

Why can't he just leave me alone? I told him countless times that it was over and he is still persisting that I was his; I was nobodies!

I hugged myself and stood up from the tree stump. My body was freezing without a coat; stupid coat, stupid Jacob!

I walked in a straight line and made my way back to my house. I slowly peered out the tree line; his motorbike was gone.

I quickly walked to my house; the front door was slightly ajar. I was presuming he had left because his motorbike wasn't there but I couldn't be sure. It was either take a chance and enter my house or stay out here and freeze to death; I chose the former.

I crept up the porch steps and listened for any noise; it was silent. Slowly as I could I walked into the hallway and listened for more noise. I left the door open encase I needed to make a run for it. I quickly scanned the living room and grabbed a kitchen knife out the draw in the kitchen. If Jacob was going to take me out I was taking the fucker with me.

I double checked the downstairs turning all the lights on in the process before I made my way upstairs. I checked both the bedrooms and even the closets and under my bed but it looked like Jacob took off ages ago. I placed the knife under my mattress and breathed a sigh of relief until I checked the bathroom.

'_Don't think I'm going anywhere you fucking bitch!'_ was written on the mirror in my mother's familiar bright red lipstick. I stormed over to the sink and grabbed a cloth from the cabinet then began wiping it off.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed rubbing at the message.

"I'm sorry, ill go" Came a musical voice.

My head snapped around to the door way and I screamed. I jumped as my heart shot down into my stomach. Then I realised that that there was a new scream. The scream sounded quite heavy and masculine.

"Fuck sake Swan don't scare my like that" Edward almost shouted.

Edward! Oh my god what the hell was he doing here? He was dressed in all black with his leather jacket on as usual. In the matter of seconds my whole body went from being cold to uncomfortably hot. He ran his hand through his already messy hair and the moment became awkward, almost as if he was embarrassed by something.

"What happened to your face?" He said coldly.

I had to look in the mirror to see what the hell he was talking about. The mark on my cheekbone had faded but left a dark circle under my eye.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Your front door was wide open" He said rocking back and forth on his heels.

That didn't really answer my question though.

"Um, Alice asked me to come by and get your stuff. She wanted to finish packing the Jeep tonight"

"So why don't you just get my stuff tomorrow when you come and get me?"

It wasn't rocket science it was just more hassle.

"You try telling Alice that, the bitch won't listen to me" He said rolling his eyes.

Alice was so stubborn and she had to have everything perfectly organised. I understood where he was coming from.

"This way" I said throwing the cloth into the sink.

I lead him down the hallway to my room then it dawned on me Edward was going to be in my room! As I entered I instantly regretted the decision. The shattered lamp still lay on the floor. I watched as Edwards's eyes scanned the room, his mouth opened to say something but it closed again.

"I didn't like that lamp anyway" He smiled "I mean it didn't go with the décor" He said signalling his hand around my room.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I don't know why I found his comment so funny but I enjoyed the little bit of laugher; it felt good to laugh. God its been a long day, maybe this camping trip was just what I needed; some time to escape and have a laugh with friends, well I didn't know if Edward even classed me as a friend and I barley even knew Emmett.

I need a shower.

"Ill just grab your things and leave then" Edward said.

God did I just say that out loud!

I caught Edward staring at me out the corner of my eye then he dropped his head and smirked as if he was again embarrassed or thinking about something. What was it I only said the word shower?

I made my way over to my bed and zipped up the duffle bag then grabbed my sleeping bag out the closet.

"Thanks" He said as I passed them to him.

I didn't even realise what time it was until I looked down at my watch. It was just past six thirty.

"Emmett's picking me and Alice up at 5am so we will be down about 5:15 ok"

"Yeah that's fine" I said following him back out the hallway.

We made our way downstairs and watched as he headed down the porch steps to his Volvo. I presumed that he was going to drop my stuff off at Emmett's; wherever he lived.

"Thanks again" I shouted.

"Anytime" He said placing my stuff into his trunk.

"Bella" He called as I was about to close the door.

"Yeah"

"Enjoy your shower" He smirked before climbing into the driver's side.

Was I missing something?

He reversed and I closed the door locking it tightly behind me. God he was one hot cookie!

I went back up stairs to my room and cleared the debris on the floor then discarded it into the bin. I grabbed my pyjamas which included some long pink and blue bottoms with a matching spaghetti strap top. I grabbed a clean towel out the cupboard and headed to the bathroom.

I made sure the lipstick stains were gone before I stripped out my clothes. My body was too pale and it looked too thin.

'_Stop eating you look fat'_ Jacob would say to me. I gazed upon my body that didn't look like mine. I had been so used to looking at bruises but because I haven't been with Jacob there was not a bruise in sight; well except the one on my face.

The more I looked at myself the more I could see the old me, the person I was before Jacob; and I like it. I haven't seen this person for a long time, oh how I missed her. The chill from my bare feet on the floor made me jump quickly in the shower.

The hot water felt so good against my skin. I washed my hair and lathered my body in my favourite strawberry body wash. When I closed my eyes I pictured Edwards emerald whirlpools starting at me and I began to blush against the water.

I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't attracted to him because I was; what girl wasn't? He was so beautiful hell he could probably have his pick of the whole town so I wouldn't even think about putting myself in the running of becoming Mrs Cullen.

This shower was making me fall asleep; I needed to get out. I stepped out and grabbed the towel that was on the side. I quickly dried myself and my hair then changed into my pyjamas. I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and fastened my watch back on, god it was just passed seven o'clock and I was yawning; I had to be up early anyway.

Before I went to bed I took off downstairs and made a sandwich. I ate in silence and grabbed my bottle of water I had early then I went back upstairs. I dragged my feet to the bed and flopped down under the covers. I didn't care about my damp hair I was too tired. It didn't take long for the darkness to devour me.

5:14am flashed on my watch; I was stood outside my house next to Valery. I didn't bother bringing my handbag I slipped the 20 dollars mum gave me into my rain coat pocket followed by my house keys and mobile phone; they was all that I needed.

It wasn't raining just a bit cold. I was dressed in jeans, a thick white jumper and walking boots. I knew we were going into the woods so I didn't bother packing silly shoes like heels and flip flops.

I looked at my watch again and as soon as the second had landed on quarter past a big red jeep came speeding around the corner.

Wow.

The jeep was bright red and so shiny. The front and back seats were separate and you could gain access to the front by climbing through past the gear stick but the back was open like a convertible and it had a roll cage bar across the top. I should have tied my hair back because I guessed that it would get pretty windy in the back.

"Hi Bella!" Alice shouted from the back seat. Emmett was in the driver's side and Edward was in the passenger side with earphones in.

"Hi" I quietly greeted them.

Alice's hair was covered by a lovely lilac scarf that was wrapped around her head and her eyes were hidden behind her designer sun glasses.

"Where's the sun Alice?" I snorted.

"God you sound so much like Edward" She pouted.

I grabbed hold of the bar and pulled myself up over the wheel arch. I somehow managed to climb in the back seat without falling over or making myself look stupid; then I buckled up. Our stuff was neatly packed behind the back seats in the trunk space.

I prepared myself for Alice's reaction to the bruise on my face but she strangely didn't even question me about it. Nothing gets past Alice so I knew she would eventually notice it or she probably already has so why wasn't she giving me a police interrogation? Had Edward mentioned something to her already beings as he asked me about it last night? I had no idea.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" I asked.

Forks was surrounded by forests so I had no idea.

"Olympic national park" Emmett informed me. "My cousin went last year and found a great spot"

"Yeah and it's got a beautiful waterfall and caves!" Alice squeaked.

Great I sarcastically thought to myself. Olympic national park was humongous it was filled with mountains, trees, and wilderness. So I hoped to god that somebody, anybody knew where we were going; I would hate to get lost out there.

"Ready?" Emmett boomed in the front.

"Yes!" Alice squealed beside me.

The jeep speed off and it made me grip the bar for grim death.

We drove around for what seemed like hours. I figured that Emmett knew where he was going because we didn't stop to ask for directions or slow down for that matter. Around 9 o'clock my bladder was about to burst and so was Alice's.

"How much longer" Alice grunted.

"Not long now, chill out man" Emmett laughed.

Edward was fast asleep in the front and had been for the last hour.

"I'm hungry and I need the toilet, don't tell me to chill out or my foot will be securely up your ass!" Alice glared.

"You should have had a piss when we did earlier" He smiled in the rear view mirror.

"Its easy for you guys you just have to whip it out!"

"Look there a petrol station, keep your panties on" He said slowing down.

The petrol station was really small it only had two pumps and the actually building was wooden which had a serious case of wood worm. I hoped to god the toilets were cleaner then it was on the outside.

Emmett pulled up by the pump and Alice and I climbed out the back and nearly ran inside the little store that was attached to the building.

"Toilet?" Alice almost shouted crossing her legs to the old man behind the counter.

"You have to buy something to use the toilet" The man said not even looking up from his paper.

"Look old man, we have been driving for ages!"

"Here" I said interrupting her.

I placed a pack of chewing gum on the counter and pulled out my 20 dollars from my coat pocket.

"Well now at least one of you has got manners" He said looking up from his paper.

He rang up my purchase and gave me my change as well as the bathroom key then he pointed to the back of the shop.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome darling" He smiles. "Oh and you probably want to jiggle the handle for a bit, she's stickier than an old whore" He winks at me.

Jesus what a perv! I head off towards the bathroom.

"That's a purchase for each person who uses it" He said.

"Fine!" Alice almost shouted.

I didn't wait for her I bolted for the bathroom as my bladder screamed at me. Alice bagged on the door not even 30 seconds later. I washed my hands when I was finished and handed her the key when I opened the door.

Instead of waiting for her outside the door like a sad person I browsed the little store. I grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge and headed back over to the snacks. I heard a beautiful tune gentle being hummed from another isle but my attention was now on the Hershey's candy bar in front of me. Well my mother did say enjoy yourself and eat but I don't think she would appreciate me buying junk food with it but hey sue me!

I quickly turned on my heels and headed towards the pervert on the cash register but my clumsiness and two left feet made me slam into a hooded figure making my bottle of water drop to the floor.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" I said bending down to pick up my water from the floor.

"It ok it was my fault" Whispered a husky voice.

"You could have the decency to help her up you moron" Alice's voice called from nowhere.

I presumed she was talking to the guy I just crashed into. I retrieved my water and got back to my feet.

"It was my fault Alice this guy was just" I paused looking into thin air.

Where did he go?

"He just took off out the back" Alice said. "Who wears black hoodies anyway there like so 90's" She laughed.

Alice probably scared him off. God she was grouchy when she was hungry; poor guy.

Note to future self; must feed Alice!

We walked together to the cash register and paid for my items. Alice handed the perv the key then we made our way back to the car.

We were driving for another couple of hours; we dove down dirt trails and windy roads. Even though it was coming up to twelve o'clock the sun has disappeared behind the canopy of trees as we drove deeper and deeper into the forest. I thought we were driving uphill at one point because my ears popped.

Edward had woken up a few hours back and we started playing the Licence plate game, that didn't last long because we hadn't seen another car in hours. Now we were on Eye Spy.

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with A" Alice said bouncing up and down in her chair.

Where the hell she gets all her energy from was beyond me.

"Edward I said the letter A" She said tapping his chair in front of her.

Edward was slumped on his chair not wearing his seat belt and leaned against the window on his hand.

"Annoying pixie" He groaned.

She slapped him on the head and pouted.

"The answer was Air"

Edward turned around and shared the same confusing look I was giving her.

"What special superman mother fucking microscopic eyes have you got?" He said.

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted out of me.

"For god sake Edward we are playing eye spy in the bloody wilderness after the letters T for tree, W for woods and S for sky it gets a bit boring" Alice pouted crossing her arms.

"Let's play some games" He said in a high pitch voice trying to mimic her.

Tears were escaping my eyes as I laughed so hard.

"Stop it!" She growled.

"I know lets pretend we are all five years old and play eye spy" He continued.

She slapped him around the head again then stuck her tongue out as if she was five years old. He gave her his middle finger then turned back around. I some how managed to calm myself down.

"Don't know what you're laughing at bitch" She hissed.

"Aww you no I love you Alice" I cooed.

"Were here" Emmett said stopping the Jeep.

I looked around and it looked the same as it did half an hour a go, hell even two hours ago; nothing but trees and woodland.

"Is this it?" I snorted climbing out.

I wasn't impressed.

"Hey I'm just the driver, I followed the directions it should be around here somewhere" He defended himself.

We all walked around aimlessly for about 10 minuets until we came to what looked like an old campfire that somebody had made previously; this must have been it.

The space around was actually quite nice. The grass was short and weltered so it was another sigh of it being walked on and used. The ring of Willow trees that surrounded the open space and its draping leaves and branches wrapped around other spruce trees so it made the space enclosed and feel quite snug. I was getting more impressed.

"Oh my god how cute is this" Alice giggled beside me. "You guys go and get our stuff" She ordered them.

Edward rolled his eyes but took off back to the Jeep with Emmett as Alice and I made our way to the wet, burnt out campfire. I have only been in the presence of Alice, Edward and Emmett for not even half a day but the one good thing was, not once have I thought about Jacob Black.

* * *

**Holy smokes Edward in the woods, so its EdWood ha! Im so funny, not!  
Anywho really sorry was meant to update yesterday but my laptop decided to die on me again!**  
**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**If anybody fancies a sneek peek of a juicy lemon chapter later on  
PM me and ill give you a taste of EXB having funnies in a tent! hehe XD**  
**Chapter Five will be up shortly.**  
**REVIEW!**  
**Love you all**  
**xxxx**


	7. Poles Apart

**CHAPTER FIVE – ****POLES APART**

**EDWARD POV**

"I did not sign up to be the fucking mule!" I grunted.

"Relax bro were here now" Emmett smiled.

I must admit the spot was alright but it was still in the middle of fucking nowhere!

"Grab this" Emmett said hovering over the backseat of the jeep.

He pasted me our things which included: bags, fold down chairs and a couple crates of beer. I had already packed my things I brought from the store in the jeep last night when I was ordered to go and retrieve Bella's stuff.

I let out a little smile as I remembered her talking about having a shower because it just reminded me of what I did in the shower the night before.

Edward you dirty mother fucker! My subconscious scolded me. As if I had got embarrassed at the thought of wanking over Bella and why the fuck was I getting embarrassed about it now. What the fuck is wrong with me!

I had no idea of what Bella's situation was; but I wasn't stupid. It didn't take a fucking genius to figure out that her so called boyfriend used her as a punching bag.

"What!" Alice screamed when I got home last night after taking Bella's stuff to Emmett's.

I had regretfully informed Alice about the nice bruise that was forming around her friend's eye last night.

"Take me to her house!" She commanded.

"No"

"Edward" She pouted following me around the kitchen.

I grabbed a pack of cookies out the cupboard and a bottle of water out the fridge.

"Edward I need to see if she's alright"

"She fine"

I never understood why girls stay with guys like that.

"How is she fine?"

I rolled my eyes and began munching on the cookies.

"What happened?"

I shrugged and continued chewing.

"Was anybody else there? Why didn't she call me?"

"Fuck sake Alice what's with the twenty questions?" I growled tossing the cookies on the counter.

"I need to know she's alright"

"It's her own fault anyway staying with a guy like that!" I snapped.

"She's not with him anymore you jackass"

Thinking about it more carefully now I bet her good for nothing boyfriend, Ex or whatever must have been that fucking dog that I encountered in the schools parking lot.

"She broke up with him over a month ago but he won't leave her alone"

That would explain the mess in her bedroom and the bruise on her face. He could have possibly showed up at her house and there was a struggle. Regardless of my assumptions I didn't want to get dragged into this shit, it was not my place and I didn't care anyway.

"Edward, please take me to see her?" she begged.

"Alice it's late, I'm tired we have to get up at stupid o'clock in the morning" I said climbing up the stairs.

"For god sake Edward cant you think of anything past your own selfish little existence" She said following me up the stairs to my room.

"Alice just leave me alone!"

I was about to shut my bedroom door but the pain on Alice's face somehow shot through to my solid chest right into my frozen heart.

"Look, she was fine. I went and got her stuff we even had a bit of a laugh. She said she was going into the shower and she would see you tomorrow morning"

I watched as relief slightly danced away from her face.

"What did you laugh about?"

I didn't want to tell her about the mess in the bedroom. I only made it out as a joke because I didn't want to make Bella feel uncomfortable. Again I had no idea about Bella's situation or any idea of what she must have gone through so maybe she deserved a break from Alice's questions and scolding.

"It doesn't matter and Alice can you do me a favour?"

"What"

"When you see her tomorrow, don't ask her about it or give her a hard time"

She looked at me gone out like I had just told her I was a transvestite or something.

"What? Why?"

"You're a lot to handle Alice and annoying as fuck. Leave her alone and don't question her, if she wants to tell you then let her"

"Ok, what's with the whole _'I give a shit and have an opinion'_ thing going on" She asked moving away from me like I had the plague or something.

"What can I say I'm just thinking past the point of my own selfish little existence" I smiled to her before I closed the door.

"Dude you haven't even had a sniff of weed yet and you're zoning out"

"What" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said grab these crates" He said handing me the beer.

Emmett and I were packed up to high heaven with shit. I didn't fancy making more than one trip back to the jeep. We could have moved the jeep closer to the camp if it wasn't for the fallen tree truck lying in the dirt road.

Fucking tree!

"God I've seen bad cabbages with happier faces then yours" Emmett laughed.

"Fuck off" I said stomping away.

"Hey if I let you hold his will you please cheer the fuck up" He said waving a little blue zipper bag with a kitten on.

"Cute" I smiled taking the bag of weed off him.

I didn't even want to know where he got the bag from I was more concerned about its contents.

"What took you guys so long" Alice beamed as we entered the camp.

As if she could be this happy being stuck in the middle of nowhere! I dropped the things and paced the beer crates down carefully by the camp fire; that shit was my lifeline.

"Bella we can put our tent up here" Alice beamed pointing to a patch of grass. "Edward you can put yours over there"

"I'll find my own space thank you very fucking much" I snorted grabbing my belongings including my tent and sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I walked away from the camp.

I ignored her and walked a short distance outside the circle of trees. I didn't want to go out too far just a couple of strides out so I had my own privacy.

It had taken me a good twenty minutes to finish putting my tent up. My tent was only a one man tent but it was big enough so I could stand up in it even though I had to bend my head slightly. The tent consisted of two compartments, one was small I shall say bedroom and this compartment which was a hallway that lead to the tent entrance.

I placed my sleeping bag, blanket and pillow inside the bedroom then zipped it up concealing it away. I unpacked my stuff neatly inside the corner of the hallway which included the bottle of Jack Daniels, Emmett's bag of weed and the rest of the stuff I brought from the store. Happy with my man cave or shall I say tent I headed back out the tent and zipped it up. I lit up a smoke before returning to camp.

Ten seconds later I was getting daggers from Alice who was struggling with one of the poles from her tent. I merely smirked and made my way to the camp fire. I fished out a collapsible chair from our belongings and unfolded it.

I sat down and grabbed a well earned beer from one of the crates. I ripped the cap off with my teeth and slowly swigged as I discarded my cigarette.

"Are you going to help or not!" Alice glared.

"I am helping" I smirked.

"And how exactly are you doing that?"

"Well, I'm sending out good thoughts" I chuckled.

Emmett seemed to be still working on his tent in a different spot within the camp so he wasn't going to be any help.

"Look you're doing it wrong" Bella said pointing to the poles in Alice's hands "That pole goes into that hole"

I nearly choked on my beer; all I heard was pole and hole in the same sentence.

"That's it a little harder" she said.

Fuck me listening to her talk like that made my cock twitch. I watched as she took a firm grip onto the pole then she tried and fix it onto the other one.

Fuck!

I could feel my cock beginning to grow as I watched her hand slide up and down the pole. God I wanted my cock to be that fucking pole right now! My imagination went into overdrive as I imagined her grabbing my cock. I imagined her bent over a log somewhere deep in the woods and I was fucking her from behind. I imagined her sexy, naked body bouncing on top of me whilst I was sat in this chair.

My cock was throbbing and it was becoming too painful because it was restricted under my jeans. I closed my eyes and took a long sip of beer to somehow try and not think about her or about all the dirty disgusting things I wanted to do to her.

"If it gets stuck then give it a jiggle"

Beer spurted up my nose causing it to burn like a mother fucker. I discarded my beer and leaned forward to catch my breath because I was chocking so much. In between going into a delusional world full of fucking white spots due to lack of oxygen Alice had handed me some tissue. I coughed into it and wiped my mouth, nose and tears away which had formed in my eyes.

"Serves you right for not helping us" She laughed walking back to the tent.

Fucking Alice!

I was kind of thankfully for this little embarrassing moment because at least my fucking hard on had disappeared. I caught Bella looking this way but I tore my gaze away from her. I had no idea why but for the first time ever I felt really embarrassed. What the fuck was this girl doing to me!

There tent was beginning to take shape, no thanks to Alice though. Bella seemed to know what she was doing moving quickly and efficiently to the next piece; maybe she was used to the outdoors? I thought to myself.

"I can't do it!" Alice huffed and threw the pole down onto the floor then folded her arms.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour.

"Don't worry Alice I can do it" Bella reassured her.

With a heavy sigh I stood up and strode over there.

"Just move!" I snapped grabbing the poles off the floor.

I fixed them with ease and Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Go and make yourself useful and make some lunch"

"Fine" she huffed walking away.

"Grab the top of that would you" I said to Bella

"Ok"

We started to thread the poles trough the fabric of the tent.

"Make sure your ground sheet is down before we flip this over"

"Ok"

My, my Bella seemed to take instructions rather well. Then my mind started to wonder to other things Stop it! I shouted to myself.

Bella quickly spread out the ground sheet then started to grab the tent that was now secure with all the poles.

"Ready, Go" I said flipping the tent the right side up.

This tent had two bedrooms. There was a hallway down the middle with a bedroom compartment either side of the tent. My mind again wondered as to which side Bella was going to have.

Stop it Edward! My subconscious shouted again.

Bella and I made our way back to the campfire. It was basically a load of wood surrounded by a ring of rocks and pebbles to contain the fire which wasn't even lit yet.

"Emmett" Alice shouted as I grabbed the rest of the chairs and opened them out. "Can you find some fire wood?"

I didn't see or hear Emmett answer I was already sat down at this point. I grabbed a beer from the crate and handed one to Bella who was also sitting down.

"No thank you"

"Come on live a little" I said giving her a cheeky grin.

She shook her head, blushed and looked away. God don't this girl know how to have any fun?

"Leave her alone Edward she doesn't want it!" Alice snapped.

"Alright it's not like I'm ramming it down her fucking throat" I snapped back.

I ripped the cap off with my teeth again and chugged half the bottle down. There was an uncomfortable silence as Alice began to make sandwiches for everybody.

"You will ruin your teeth you know" Bella perked up after what felt like forever.

"What?"

"If you continue to open bottles the way you do" She informed me.

I couldn't help but smile as I placed the bottle to my lips.

"Well we wouldn't want that then would we? I mean think of all the things I could do with my teeth?" I smirked.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed looking down. God I wanted to bite that lip! I slowly leaned in so I knew that only she could hear me.

"Think of all the places I could bite to" I whispered.

She blushed ferociously and for some reason squeezed her thighs shut. That movement was surprising to me; did I have an effect on her? This was new and possibly exciting!

"Edward here's your lunch" Alice said shoving a plastic plate into my lap.

I smirked as I tore my gaze away from Bella who not for a second made any attempt of making eye contact with me.

Did I make her uncomfortable, probably? Did she like it, possibly?

"Is this enough?" Emmett said dropping some wood a few feet away from the camp fire.

"Yes" Alice squealed. "Sit, here" She continued shoving a mountain of sandwiches on Emmett's plate.

Emmett sat down next to me and I passed him a beer from the crate.

"Thanks, err dude?" He said looking at the cap.

I took it back and just as I was about to rip it off with my teeth I reached into one of the essential bags Alice had packed and pulled out a bottle opener. I couldn't help but grin to Bella showing her my set of teeth when I popped the cap off using the opener. A small smile escaped her lips as she bit into her sandwich then blushed again.

I passed Emmett his beer and opened another one for myself before chucking the bottle opener back in the bag.

"Do you guys want to go looking for these caves and stuff your cousin was talking about?" Alice asked in between bites.

"Yeah I don't know where about it is but I was told to go north-west from here" Emmett answered whilst chewing.

I managed to eat two sandwiches and a packet of chips Alice brought before I was full. Emmett on the other hand was still going.

"Meet you guys back here in ten minutes Bella and I just have to unpack, oh and the towels are just in one of those bags" Alice informed us.

"Why would we need towels?" Bella enquired.

"Just encase we find that waterfall" Alice squealed.

I could see the terror on Bella's face as they made their way back to their tent. I was quite excited now and I hoped we actually did find this waterfall because the words skinny dip came to mind.

Ten minutes later I was back at the camp fire waiting for the others. I had gone back to my tent and grabbed a pair of swimming shorts just encase and I wrapped a towel around my neck. I had changed into fresh clothes which consisted of a pair of black jeans and a grey long sleeved jumper. I accompanied my outfit with my army boots and leather jacket. I was happy at least that there was no sight of rain clouds and it wasn't all that cold either.

Emmett came out of his tent wearing knee length shorts, a stringed vest so you could see his bulging biceps and half his chest and he had his baseball cap backwards on his head.

"What the fuck are them?" I laughed pointing to the flip flops on his feet.

"What?" He said throwing a towel around his shoulder.

"Were in the middle of the fucking woods and your wearing flip flops"

"Shut it man there comfy, the grounds not that boggy anyway"

I rolled my eyes and lit up a smoke when I heard giggles coming from the girl's tent.

"Come on man!" Emmett shouted.

Alice and Bella made an appearance zipping their tent shut behind them. For a split second I felt a bit upset that Bella hadn't walked out of there dressed in a bikini but then again neither did Alice. Alice was dressed in jeans with wellingtons accompanied by a grey jacket and Bella had opted for grey sweat pants and an over sized sweater. I must admit even in her relaxing slob look attire she looked as sexy as hell.

"Ready?"Emmett smirked.

"Yes lead the way" Alice giggled making sure to pack and bring a little supply bag with us.

We walked for a good forty five minutes until we came to an opening in the trees. We would have made it here sooner but nobody had thought to pack a compass so we had to try and use the GPS on our phones; not that they helped anyway. Bella's mobile was ancient and it didn't even have internet access. Emmett's phone was sitting nestled in the glove compartment in the jeep and Alice had regretfully left her phone on the kitchen side early this morning; so that left mine.

My internet and signal strength were both shit but with a lot of patience we managed to calculate which way was north-west. Having used my phone for so long here and using it this morning in the jeep to listen to music the battery only had one bar left.

Bella had finished putting some red tape to another tree before she joined us. It was a brilliant idea actually that Misses smart pants came up with. Every now and then she would put a bit of red tape around a tree so if we managed to get lost we could find our way back to camp. Not that we couldn't have found it anyway it was pretty much a straight walk up over the hill but with the amount of trees and the uneven rocky terrain it would be so easy to make a wrong turn out here.

"Oh my god it's beautiful!" Alice squealed.

We walked into an opening and I must admit it was amazing. It looked almost like a canyon and we were standing at the bottom of it. Huge mountains of rock surrounded us which were covered in lush green forests and green moss. There was a gushing waterfall that ended into what was a small type of lake underneath it.

There was a wall of rocks by the far side of the lake that sculpted up as high as the mountains that surrounded us. The rock formation around the wall hovered over the lake just below the waterfall and it made it look like a perfect spot for diving. There were wild flowers growing everywhere and so many different types of trees to look at this place was breathtakingly beautiful.

I glanced towards Bella whose eyes were lost taking in all this beauty around her.

"Yes I agree" I said to Alice whilst looking at Bella. "Beautiful"

* * *

**Hello my lovelies I hope all your Christmas's and new years rocked because mine did.  
I will hopefully be popping out more Chapters faster now that xmas if over with.  
****New Chapter will be up very soon.****Review  
Love you all.  
xxx**


End file.
